


Blue powder

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Commish cache [17]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, Caught, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Groping, Hand Jobs, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Spideypool - Freeform, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, dub-con, dubcon, my peter is ALWAYS over 18, my peter is NOT tom hollands spidey just because he is the recent spidey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Well? Go on, I can’t wait to see how this ends. The sexual tension between you two was already thick, to begin with.” Mysterio scoffs and Wade glances over to Spidey, feeling a little bit of shame under the arousal in his system.{{Spideypool Comm}}





	Blue powder

Wade thought he was just dropping in on some regular drug bust, was just going to take the guys out and dispose of the shipment. But it turns out whatever powder these guys were selling, it looked like blue cocaine honestly, was not at all cocaine. Wade almost wished it was, because this shit, whatever the hell it was, was making him feel like he was actually dying. He’s too hot, his skin feels like it’s been rubbed raw and his gut feels tight with lust.

He’d gotten out of there pretty quickly once he’d coped a face full of the shit, had been planning to reorientate himself and go after them. Then symptoms latched onto him and he knew going back in there was a bad idea.

Wade stumbles down the streets, trying to keep his balance by leaning mostly against the buildings, light posts, anything he can find that might stable himself. He just needs to get home, will hopefully be able to wash most of this shit off and then maybe sweat the rest out of his system. And if that didn’t work and the shit killed him, well… he wouldn’t stay down for very long.

He’s so concerned with being in his own head, with not being able to focus, trying to keep his one thought at ‘get home’ over all the lustful ideas that are surfacing, some things he’s never even thought about before today. He’s so caught up in it all, trying to keep his head on straight that he really doesn’t notice the chaos happening around him as he stumbles past an alleyway. Until there’s something- no, _someone_ colliding with him and he stumbles forward.

Wade doesn’t even catch himself, lets his face meet the sidewalk and this day is not getting better any time soon. Groaning, Wade tries to roll over, the body against him trying to pull back from him as fast as they can, scrambling up so that Wade doesn’t roll on top of them. And Wade’s eyes widen when he sees who it is that’s crashed into him.

“I’m so sorry, are you oka-, Deadpool?”

“Hey Spidey, funny running into you.” And even to him, the joke is flat and stupid, his head is too clouded to even find himself funny. It doesn’t help that his brain is providing the obvious detail that fucking Spider-Man is pressed against him, laying on top of him, his thigh between Wade’s legs and his arms on either side of him.

Spidey seems to realise how compromising the position is only a moment later because he’s shoving himself out of Wade’s space instantly. “Sorry, I’m uh, I’m gonna go deal with that,”

Wade frowns, confused for a second as Spidey gets back to his feet and Wade’s eyes follow him as he darts back down the alleyway and- oh. Well, that made sense as to why he’d had a spider crashing into him. Mysterio, and as much as Wade wants to get home, wants to escape the hell raging on inside his body, he’s not above lending a hand if Spidey needs it. He pushes himself up and follows after Spidey.

“Need a hand?” He’s asking even though he’s moving in, trying to keep the fog in his head from messing up his concentration. He’s slow, he can tell he is when he swings too wide and misses landing a punch to Mysterio’s kidney. He cops an elbow in the face for his efforts.

“Looking a little slow there Deadpool,” He taunts, and Wade huffs out a breath and goes for a kick to the knee. It has less force than he’d like and Mysterio is able to recover from it all too fast.

“You have no idea the kind of day I’ve had,” Wade mutters as Spidey swoops in and lands his heel against Mysterio’s chest, sending him stumbling back.

“I can handle this if you’re not feeling up to it.” Spidey offers. Wade thinks maybe he should take the offer to duck out as Spidey shoots a web out and catches Mysterio’s left arm in it. He pushes himself up to his feet again as he watches Spidey yank him toward his body with the aid of the webbing. But Spidey’s swing is… off, and his fist barely makes contact and his ill-aimed hit earns him a punch to the jaw. And it sounds like it _hurts_.

Spidey’s movements become more sluggish and misguided, in the same way that Wade’s own felt and still are and in frustration, Spidey moves back, putting distance between himself and his foe. “What the hell have you done to me?”

And he sounds as confused and angry as seems reasonable. Mysterio seems just as confused as Spidey is. But before anything can be said, Spidey’s snapping his head toward Wade and pointing a finger at him.

“No, I was fine until you showed up. Now I feel all fuzzy and… hot.”

“Hey no, listen I’ve been feeling that way since I tried sticking my foot into a drug bust, don’t blame me for this shit.”

“Drugs? Was it a blue powder?” Spidey asks, sounding desperate and Wade’s just thankful for Mysterio taking a minute to let them sort this out.

“Yeah, that’s the stuff.”

“Fuck, the partials on your suit must have transferred over when we collided.” Spidey hisses, lifting his head to stare down Mysterio again.

“You seem to know what the hell is going on, Webs,” Wade mutters, wanting to be filled in as he turns his head to follow Spidey’s gaze. Mysterio’s arms are crossed over his chest and he looks like he’s won something.

“It’s _sex pollen_ , his sex pollen.” Spidey snarls and Wade’s gut does this weird flipping thing as that idea settles in.

Oh… _oh_. Well, that’s awkward.

“Well, this is a delightful surprise. I wasn’t sure if your powers might be able to counteract the effects, but if even Deadpool can be infected, it’s a much better formula than I could have predicted.” And he sounds so smug and Wade’s considering ignore Spidey’s rubber bullets only when they work together rule and putting a cap in his gut.

But before Wade can even reach for his own gun, Mysterio is flicking out his wrist and Wade hates magic more than he’s gotten the chance to express as a damn gun apparats in his hands. Spidey takes a defensive stance and Wade can hear him grinding his teeth together.

“Don’t try anything stupid Spider-Man, your reaction time will be terribly slowed by the effects. You won’t even get close to me before I shoot the both of you.”

Wade growls and Spidey’s hand comes to rest on his arm and fuck, the contact is so minimal and there are layers of leather and spandex between them and still, it feels like heaven having that small relief. Spidey must feel the same because Wade notices the way he shivers. Wade knows he’s trying to calculate what the fuck to do, can almost hear the gears turning in his head, but he also knows that Spidey’s mind is probably just as distracted as Wade’s own. And he doubts that either of them will be able to think up a decent plan that’s going to result in them getting out of this mess in one piece.

“Well? Go on, I can’t wait to see how this ends. The sexual tension between you two was already thick, to begin with.” Mysterio scoffs and Wade glances over to Spidey, feeling a little bit of shame under the arousal in his system.

Spidey seems thrown off like he was embarrassed that it had been outed. Wade swallows thickly as Spidey’s head turns to look at him and he meets his stare. It’s a little weird with the masks in the way, but the tight feeling in Wade’s gut, the burning of his skin and the need to get some physical contact from something was driving him insane, and he almost doesn’t care.

Wade manages a weak chuckle, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck as he glances over at Mysterio again. “No better time to deal with your feelings than when you have a gun pointed at you, right Spidey?” And he’s trying his best to make light of an otherwise pretty unfortunate situation. And even though it’s pretty shitty, Spidey manages a half-hearted chuckle.

He doesn’t say anything though, he only steps up to Wade, grabbing the bottom of his mask and pulling it up just over his nose. Wade’s throat feels like it tightens, and his legs suddenly feel weak and not only was his brain screaming that yes, he was going to possible fuck this crap out of his system but _holy shit, it was gonna happen with Spider-Man_. His luck was never this good.

Spidey presses up against Wade and instantly, the contact is like flares going off in his body, making him feel like he’s _really_ on fire now as he pushes back against Spidey’s body. His hands grasp Spidey’s hips almost desperately, pulling their bodies hard together as Spidey’s hands pull up the bottom of Wade’s mask.

And there’s the fleeting thought that he really wishes his first kiss with Spider-Man wasn’t because they’re being held at gunpoint with sex pollen in their systems, but the thought quickly turns to ‘who fucking cares?’ when Spidey’s lips press to his own. It’s hot, it’s rough and desperate and it only ignites them more. Wade’s brain feels like it fries out for a second as Spidey’s hand trails down to Wade’s belt and he hears it unclasp and _this is really happening, oh my god_.

Spidey breaks the kiss, panting heavily against Wade’s lips as he glances over toward Mysterio again, twisting their bodies slightly in a way like he’s stumbled, lost his balance and has to catch himself- but Wade knows the movement is deliberate. Wade’s bulk almost completely obscures Spidey’s body from Mysterio’s sight and even though his hand pushes into Wade’s pants and he grips the outline of the merc’s cock through his underwear, it’s clear that Spidey has planned something. Wade whimpers and Spidey responds with a soft groan before he pulls back a little more.

“When I move, rush him.” And it’s so fucking hard to focus on what’s being said but Wade nods anyway, leaning in to steal another quick kiss, just in case it’s all he’s going to get. Spidey kisses back, and it feels like he means it, but Wade isn’t going to count on it.

Spidey’s hand trails up the back of Wade’s neck and it has a shiver running down his spine. He feels the way Spidey’s fingertips pull back and Wade knows the plan instantly. He drops his hand, pushes Spidey’s hand away from his cock because he needs to think. He hears the click, the little sound of the webbing from Spidey’s webshooter before Spidey’s stepping out of Wade’s space. He turns, does as Spidey said and rushes Mysterio as his webbing latches onto the barrel of Mysterio’s gun. With a quick yank, he’s pulling it from the villains grasp and Wade’s landing a punch right into the centre of his chest. The air leaves his lungs, and before Wade can take another swing, Spidey’s slamming into him and they go down. Wade’s hands shake, his whole body is alight with adrenaline and _fuck_ his cock aches as he watches Spidey web up the now unconscious foe.

“Uh, sorry about this mess, I’ll um, get out of your hair now.” Wade tries for light, tries to laugh it off but he feels so wrong, and his skin is still burning so much, and he needs to come.

“Wait, where are you going?” Spidey asks, forcing him to turn around the look to the younger male. Wade’s mouth, opens and closes again like a fish, making weird hand gestures like ‘I’m leaving’ but Spidey’s striding up to him and pressing back up against the merc’s body again. “Mysterio was right, about the sexual tension thing and… right now I could really fucking benefit with getting off with you.”

“Fuck,” And Wade barely gets it out before Spidey’s pushing up against him, body pressed hard against his own, hand back in his pants to grip his throbbing cock and his lips or back on Wade’s, picking up where they left off. Spidey backs Wade up against the alley wall, pinning him there as he grinds forcefully against Wade’s body.

His hands grip and tug at Wade’s suit, trying to pull them closer together, trying to crawl all over the merc as he kisses him harder. Wade’s fingers cling to Spidey’s suit, whining against his lips because he doesn’t know what to do now. His body is asking for so much, but his brain is stuck like a buffering video, unable to figure out what to do next.

And his hands are moving too fast, trying to get Wade’s pants off and the lower half of his own suit down far enough that he can pull free his own cock. And Wade can’t help but pull back from the bruising kiss between them and lower his gaze to have a look.

“God, I hope you plan on fucking me, Spidey.” Wade groans, rolling his hips into the heroes and their cock press together and it feels like heaven.

“Peter,” And Wade lifts his gaze as Spidey pushes his mask up further and it sits on his head kind of like a beanie and it looks so cute- “my name is Peter.”

Wade swallows thickly and stares into _Peter’s_ eyes. A soft brown, something Wade can see himself getting lost in. His fingers shake a little but it’s only fair, so he lifts his hand and tugs off his own mask, letting it hit the ground beside them.

“Wade,” And maybe Peter already knows, Wade’s identity isn’t really a secret, but Peter just smiles and leans back in to kiss him again.

“And I do plan on fucking you, Wade.”

Wade groans, head tipping back a little. He lifts his hand, bites into the finger of his glove and tugs it off, dropping it with his mask before he sucks two fingers into his mouth. Peter watches, his hand around both of their cocks now, stroking them firmly and Wade isn’t going to last long.

He reaches back and works both fingers into his hole, and his body is already on fire, the stretch feels like nothing and he’s done worse to himself, so the lack of lube means nothing to him. He fingers himself open as much as he’s willing to before he nods.

“You sure?”

“Relax baby boy, I’ll be fine,” Wade assures. It’s enough for Peter’s drugged up mind as he grabs Wade under the thighs and hoists him up against the wall. Wade clings to his smaller body, biting his bottom lip as Peter easily presses his cock into Wade’s body.

Wade’s eyes roll back, his moan getting caught in his throat and he can’t even think of the last time he had a good fuck. Peter’s mumbling into Wade’s neck, things Wade can’t hear properly or understand as he grips the merc tight and starts slamming into him. It’s rough, Peter’s not holding back on using his speed and power as he slams Wade back into the wall.

And Wade can’t stop whining, can’t stop moaning as he claws at the back of Peter’s suit like the fact that he’s inside of him isn’t good enough, like he needs him closer. The fever in his head and in his bones is making his mind spin, his skin itches with whatever the fuck effect the drug has on him and sweat. He whimpers, digging his nails into Peter’s back as he holds on with one hand and drops the other to his aching cock. It throbs in his hold, pulsates so much that the pre-come dripping down the length is already thick and heavy. He’s really not going to last long.

Peter’s gasping and groaning against Wade’s throat, hips thrusting into Wade’s body desperately. His fingers bite into the back of Wade’s thighs, and even though his skin is so sensitive that his body burns, it doesn’t even hurt. It feels good, it makes the lust in Wade’s brain feel satisfied.

Peter lifts his head again, tips Wade’s head back by nudging him with his forehead and Wade leans back against the wall more and meets Peter’s gaze. Sweat beads down from Peter’s temples, his lips are dark crimson from their kissing and his pupils are blown. He looks stunning, beautiful even though he’s a hot mess right now. He surges forward and Wade eagerly kisses him again, sharing moans between them.

“Wade, you feel… so fucking good.” Peter manages to gasp between kisses, manages to mutter around the noises that are coming out of his throat. Wade bites into his bottom lip and strokes himself faster, loses himself in the feeling of Peter’s cock pressing against his prostate.

“You’re gonna make me come,” His voice is weak and low, unable to clear his head and say it properly because it’s all his thinking about; how badly he wants and needs to come. And he’d be embarrassed about how fast that was, but he’s been covered in this shit for a while now and it’s driving him crazy, making his body react a lot more to the stimulation than it normally would. And fuck, _Spider-Man_ is fucking him, he’s gonna blow his load faster than he wants to.

“Please,” And Peter sounds desperate for it, almost sounds like he’s begging for Wade to come and it’s hotter than it should be. Wade pushes himself away from Peter, rests his hand against Peter’s shoulder, fingers digging in again as he jerks himself off faster. Peter grips him tighter, pounds into him harder and watches as Wade uses his shoulders against the wall and his hold on Peter to fuck his orgasm from his body.

His muscles tighten, his back arches and he throws his head back, baring his neck as he shouts, managing to catch his tongue at the last second so he doesn’t scream Peter’s name. His come shoots across his fist, streaks up over Peter’s chest and his own stomach. And even once his cock gives a final twitch, has nothing left to give, Wade keeps stroking himself slowly.

Peter pulls him back in, grips the back of Wade’s neck and drags him back down to lock their lips together. Peter’s movements are frantic, his thrusts are almost brutal and if Wade wasn’t so high on endorphins, it might hurt.

And tipping his head to the side, Wade’s gut tightens and not in the good way as his sense come back to him and he notices flashing red and blue lights and there are cars pulling up outside the alley, coming over to investigate what the fuck is going on and Wade remembers they have Mysterio knocked out at their feet-

“Pete… cops,” Wade mumbles and Peter just growls and presses even harder into Wade’s body.

“I’m… fuck I’m so close,”

And Wade has enough thought to yank Peter’s mask back down over his face, trying to move against Peter’s body to milk his orgasm out of him despite their fast approaching audience.

Peter’s hands grasp at Wade’s body, digging into his skin and this time it _hurts_ , but Wade’s not going to tell him to stop as the younger hero thrusts harder into him, moves faster and his breathing is so laboured and strained. Wade whimpers, pressing his face into the crook of Peter’s neck and he hears the gasps, hears the shouts and the question of _what the fuck is going on_ as Peter’s cock slams harder into him and he feels come filling his insides.

Peter’s body trembles against his own, holding him tight, staying taunt before he slumps, almost collapses forward and pins Wade harder against the wall with his weight. His chest shakes with his breathing and Wade strokes his fingers down Peter’s neck, trying hard to ignore the people standing around _gawking_ at them. Peter lifts his head and nudges his cheek against Wade’s own as he lets out a breathy chuckle.

“If we can get out of this mess, you’re coming home with me.”

And Wade only makes a pathetic squeak like noise before Peter’s pulling out and setting him on his feet again, adjusting them both before he’s turning around and acting like that didn’t just happen. Wade’s heart is hammering too loud in his chest for him to really take it in.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
